


Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea

by ZaryaCoralCrystal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Dark, Death, Drowning, F/M, How Do I Tag, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Revenge, Sirens, Supernatural Elements, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaryaCoralCrystal/pseuds/ZaryaCoralCrystal
Summary: She loved him more that she loved the ocean. He was her sunlight that lit her world. But now?Now it all goes dark.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Bottom Of The Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago on Amino, and only saw it again today. As mentioned in the tags, it was never beta’d, so critique is welcomed!
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

With dull eyes, I gaze out upon the dark ocean. Choppy wave strike the cliff I stand on, angry. They devoured my fury, thrived on it, and left me empty. They roared for revenge. That of which I would never do on my own.

My sister must have figured it out. I hear her screaming my name. She’s trying to stop you. I will go through with this. Even if I’m hated for it. Revenge is far too sweet to pass up. I turn to face her.

She struggles to stay up. She looks at me with disdain. Her dress whips around in the wind, while mine is still. She walks towards me slowly, fighting the violent wind. She tells me to stop, voice shaking. I shout that this is what will help me, I tell her to leave.

She says that he doesn’t deserve this. I laugh, a cold, bitter, laugh. She doesn’t know what he’s done. He strung me along, giving everything I could need. He was kind, witty, never questioned when I needed to be alone. I loved him. He changed when I needed him most. He watched with a smile as I was taken away.

I spent long nights crying about his betrayal, and I hated myself for it. She heard my sobs, didn’t she? Was she going to forgive him? Why? He hurt her too, but it doesn’t matter now anymore. 

I turn back away from her, back to the stormy sea. I grin maniacally, climb over the feeble fence, and block out her screams. I brace myself for what I will do before the sun rises. Tears mix with rain. My muddled mind feels one thing. I jump into the crashing waves.

I’m pushed through currents to my destination, faster and faster. He was at a party near the beach. Someone might try to save him, but I don’t care. I would take as many people as needed.

My head and torso burst from the water, I stare ahead at the sparkling lights strung from thin cords, their light still flickering despite the weather. It seems they all abandoned the beach in favor of retreating to the nearby house. Evident from the loud music and flashing strobes. No matter.

I swim closer, I breathe in deeply, calmly, as the waves and rain and wind scream around me. I wait for the song to end, and then, my plan truly begins.

A long, low, sorrowful note pierces the night. Then another follows, everything else is silent as the notes evolve into a song. Mellow verses crescendo into high, angry staccatos. 

Another sound brings itself to my ears. Feet dragging through the wet sand. He’s here, alone. Nobody even cares about him enough to help him. Pitiful. The song decrescendos to end the last few notes, just as he makes it to me. I grab him, startling him out of his stupor.

“Wha-? Where am...” His voice trails off when he sees me. He looks surprised, and gives a worried smile. “I didn’t know you were back! Did the therapy-“

I screech. “Shut up! You bastard!” He freezes. I start pulling him into the water. He struggles. I tighten my grip to the point that he flinches.

“What are you doing? Are you trying to-“ he’s pulled under by a wave. He sputters as he re-emerges. He looks scared as I give him a blank smile, devoid of love or joy. And begs me with his eyes as he goes under with me one last time.

He panics, squirming, as I hold him tightly. Little bubbles escaping his nose and mouth as we go deeper. As he weakens, and his eyes close, I whisper into his ear.

“This is why you don’t mess with a siren, my love.”

It’s only when I let him go, and return to my home, that my sister shows herself again. She looks at me, and asks if I know what I’ve done. I say I got my revenge for being locked up. She sheds a few more tears as she says that he was trying to help. She shows me a single folded paper, retrieved from her pocket.

Patient: Maeve

Age: 17

Condition: Has an unknown illness, seems to be a mix of both mental and physical symptoms-

I stop reading, and glare at her. She merely frowns. I crumple the paper, and toss it into the bin. I yell for her to stop feeding me lies.

I was fine, I was in the right, they were wrong. I acted just as I should.

“You acted as a siren, not a human.” She says calmly as she hugs me, and I relax for a moment. The feeling of a needle enters my arm, I fling her away. Everything blurs.

I’m taken away again.

I was betrayed again.


End file.
